


Apparently

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, idk what this is, it's just a short sweet lil fluff piece, listen, murven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Murphy has recently discovered that since he's gonna be a dad soon, he can make so many more dad jokes...he loves it.





	Apparently

“Hey...hey...Raven...wanna hear a joke?”

Raven glanced over, laying the book she was reading down on her ever-growing belly.

“No, not particularly,” she replied, rolling her eyes and grinning when Murphy kissed her cheek.

He replied, “Well, do you know when a joke becomes a dad joke?”

She felt him pick up the book and lay his hand on her stomach, grinning when he felt movement.

“Seems like little Robin wants to know. Well, little one, a joke becomes a dad joke when it becomes apparent.”

“Oh my god. That is literally the worst joke I’ve ever heard. Literally. You can leave now.”

Murphy looked up at her, grinning stupidly. “Never.”

Raven’s smile softened when he kissed her belly and then kissed her.

“Good. Because what if I told you that I’m pregnant?”

Murphy’s eyes widened in mock surprise, jaw unhinging a bit as he repeatedly glanced from her to her belly.

“No? Really? I never woulda guessed,” Murphy said, no hint of joking in his voice.

Raven lightly flicked his chin. “Yeah, yeah. I really hope our kid doesn’t get your sense of humor.”

“Oh, would you rather they get yours?”   
“What’s wrong with my jokes?” Raven asked, really trying to act like that didn’t make her sad. Hormones. Stupid, stupid hormones.

“Aw, no, Rae. I didn’t mean it like that. You’re perfectly hilarious. It’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you. It’s one of the reasons I’ll always love you.”

She sniffed a bit, smiling. “Yeah, I know I’m amazing.”

Murphy pulled her in for a hug, kissing the crown of her head.

“I love you.”   
“I love you, too, John Marion Murphy.”

“Middle name, too, huh? Well, I’ll let it slide this time. Next time. You and I are gonna have a date in tickle town.”

Raven rolled her eyes, holding in a giggle and letting her head rest on Murphy’s shoulder as he unpaused the movie.


End file.
